


drifting best friends and gummy sharks

by SlugDemon



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay Bill, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Lowkey no plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Probably ooc, Sexuality Crisis, actually its probably not 90s exclusive whoops, author has not watched the movies more then once, author was hyperfixating even before seeing the movies, bi ted, bill centric, i tried to use their usual language??, implied religious homophobia, kinda shitty ngl, mlm, sort of bill pov but not really, stupid references to 90s candy, ted's gender is ambiguous for anyone with a nb ted hc like me but its not like. in the fic, the princesses are only mentioned in one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlugDemon/pseuds/SlugDemon
Summary: bill and ted are gay and they start to accidentally drift oh no!! i wonder what will happen??? okay but this is a very predictable fic, its my first one since I was super little so please go easy on me :/
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	drifting best friends and gummy sharks

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this is my first fic like ever so its gonna suck ass! there is some usage of homophobic slurs and internalized homophobia so watch out for that. also this is probably super ooc too <3

Bill was hanging out at his good friend Ted's house. They were doing homework- well. supposed to be doing homework. in reality, him and Ted had been just hanging around, reading comics and such. Bill was having a very good time with his friend, but apparently it didn't seem that way to his excellent pal.

"Bill, dude, you look like you're having a most heinous time. is something most non-excellent bothering you?"

the thing was, Bill was upset. and normally, Ted would be his number one person to go to about things like this. but this sort of thing he couldn't tell anyone, especially not ted. his face contorts into a frown, and he looks back over at Ted

"Ted, I assure you I am having the most excellent of times reading X-Men here." Bill says, raising an eyebrow at Ted.

Ted just looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed, obviously thinking very hard. after a few seconds of unusually uncomfortable eye contact, ted looks away and nonchalantly says "whatever dude, just give me the next comic."

bill hands him the next edition of his marvel comic, but he isn't thinking about scarlet witch or any of the other bodacious babes in the comics he and ted were sharing. in fact his problem was exactly that. he figured for a long time that maybe he just valued his friendship with ted more then with any other babe, but he realized recently that maybe he isn't interested in babes at all. the thought is hard for him to process, considering he was raised on media that showed him how disgusting and predatory fairies were. but bill never thought of doing such weird things, he just.. sometimes he thought that maybe he would rather have a bodacious man-babe then a lady. the worst part about it, was that he was realizing over time that the man-babe he thought about having resembled ted quite a lot. which meant he could under no circumstances, tell ted. after all, what if ted thought he would- well, you know what people say about what fags do to good boys.

he looks over at ted who has just become absorbed in his comic. he wishes desperately that the sunday services his dad took him to when he was a kid had kept him from thinking like this, but he just couldn't help the way his whole body warmed up when he looked at ted's lashes casting dark shadows on his cheekbones. just the way ted's longer hair fell around his face while he laid on the floor reading his comics made bill's heart flutter. he tears his gaze away from his gorgeous friend, and curses whatever god is out there for making him think such things about his dear friend.

* * *

Wyld Stallyns had just finished another one of their practice sessions. Bill was most happy that despite the princesses breaking up with him and ted, the band still stayed together and the princesses were still their close friends. Ted was acting a little off during todays practice, in fact he had been acting strange for a while now. bill considered talking to him about it, but before he could ask ted to go somewhere more private with him, Joanna pulled him aside to ask him about the song he was helping write for the band.

by the time that Joanna had finished talking to bill, ted was completely packed up and leaving. This sight made bills heart sink. it was most unusual for ted to leave without him, and when he did he always told him why or at least said goodbye. Bill thought about chasing after him, wondering desperately what was wrong with ted, but his worries kept him. what if ted was only asking like this because he had somehow found out about bill's only secret? what if ted was trying to come up with a way to slowly distance himself from him?

his thoughts were interrupted by the princesses, Elizabeth saying "Joanna and I are going to explore the mall's goods, we'll see you and- oh, ted left already?" "yes, that is quite unusual" interjected Joanna. Bill just shrugged and says "have fun at the mall" before leaving with all his things. joanna and elizabeth watched him go, without a doubt concerned that something had happened between the two friends.

* * *

Bill was starting to get worried. Ted had been spending less and less time with him for apparently no reason. bill was very concerned by this, as he and ted had been close since they were small children. Ted never acted like this, so something had to be wrong. Bills nerves were all over the place, and he started paying less attention in his classes which although wasn't unusual, usually it was because him and ted were goofing off together. now this was not the case, and every class that went by where ted didn't talk to him during class, bills anxiety only got worse. Ted was acting most unusual, and he really needed to talk to him about it.

at lunch, bill sat in his usual place next to ted. ted grinned at him, but looked away unusually fast. while bill ate, he asked ted to come over to his place to hang out later that evening like they did every other day. to his surprise, ted declined. bill's plan to ask him what was wrong quickly fell apart, because now he wouldn't come to his house so they could talk. Bill felt his heart race and his face heat up. he had never been rejected by ted like this before. it hurt, a lot. bill was starting to worry that ted didn't even want to be friends anymore.

* * *

Bill was fed up. it had been officially almost a week since ted had acted normal, and bill couldn't take this anymore. he went to confront ted where ted usually went with him on sundays when he was with bill.

After getting to the circle k, he entered and ted was nowhere to be seen. he wandered the isles, looking at the junk food he and ted always ate together. his heart physically ached for those times just a week ago. he paced the whole interior, seeing no ted anywhere, until eventually he caught a glimpse of brown hair outside the back entrance to the circle k. he quickly walked over to the door, and then he just... stood there. what if it was his fault?

despite what his head was telling him, he opened the door cautiously, listening to the familiar ring of the doors bells.

ted didn't even look up. 

bill quietly said "ted?"

again, ted didn't move.

bill walked over to sit next to his friend. ted had a couple of their regular snacks spread out on the table he was sitting at. the thing that caught his eye though was that ted had bought the stupid gummy sharks bill loved. bill knew for a fact that ted hated them, said something about them tasting funny, and so him buying them while he was here without him was strange. well, to be fair, everything ted had been doing had been strange this week.

"ted, dude" bill said, nudging his friend with his shoulder.

Ted finally looked over at him, but he didn't smile. he just.. looked at him.

they sat there in silence for a moment, bill pondering what he should say to his friend.

After a while, bill finally said "ted, what is up with you? you have been acting most non-non- _non_ excellent.

ted frowned and looked up again at him "what is up with me? bill dude, you've been the one acting most strange recently."

Bill scrunched up his nose, looking confused. had he? did.. did ted know about the whole gay thing?

after realizing that bill wasn't going to say anything, ted just frowned deeper and said "bill dude, you avoided me and when i asked what was up you lied to me."

bill's confusion only grew. when did this happen? he thought about it, and realized maybe this was because of the thing at ted house. shit, how much did ted know about the fact he was lying? did he know what he was lying about? bill just shook his head. "ted, _you_ were the one who turned down hanging out and didn't talk to me."

ted's face just fell. he quietly sighed and said "dude. if you were getting bored of me you could have just told me."

Bill was shocked. on one hand it was good that ted didn't know he was gay, but on the other hand he **_definitely_ **was not bored of ted. he voiced this. "ted, if i was bored of you i wouldn't have come looking for you or have asked you to come hang out."

ted shook his head and asked "then what was it? what was so important that you couldn't talk to me about it and avoided me?"

Bill's brain short circuited. he couldn't tell ted why he had done that, but he didn't have some clever lie prepared to tell ted. "I uh.. I um.. its just...." fuck. there wasn't anything he could say to him.

"bill please. I just want you to tell me the truth." ted sounded so broken up when he said that. it hurt bill to hear ted so upset, especially because he was the one causing it. teds gorgeous brown eyes were looking at him, and his heart couldn't slow down. he realized he would have to say something.

"ted i....." the words dried up in his throat. he was terrified of what ted would say or think. he didnt want to loose ted, but if he said nothing he might loose him anyway. "please dude." ted just said to him, still looking at him with his sad brown eyes. 

"Ted, I'm a fag."

he almost immediately regrets saying it, fear consuming him. teds eyebrows just raise and he stares at him for a while.

"I'm sorry?" bill says, praying he can somehow salvage this.

"so you... like dudes?" ted asks. bill just nods. ted blinks and says "well, why didn't you tell me?"

bill looks at him exasperatedly. "dude, don't you like, hate me?" ted looks at him, equally exasperated. "what?! no i... no dude, you're still my best friend! besides, i.... well..." he furrows his eyebrows and quietly says "I've always thought babes and dudes were equally smokin'."

bill looks at him, surprised. "oh."

ted snorts. "yeah.. oh, I guess"

they sit for a while, just thinking. after a long while just sitting there and staring off into space, ted asks "how did you find out"

Bill tries his hardest to conceal his panic. shittttttttt,,, his answer is ted. ted can't know, he doesn't like him. but then bill thinks again. he did say he thinks babes and dudes are both attractive.... maybe..? "I dunno, how did you, dude?" 

ted furrows his eyebrows for the millionth time and looks at him, and after a pause just says "a guy friend."

"what's he like?"

"blonde.. uhh.. short, and funny. I don't know why, but he loves those nasty gummy sharks we always get at circle k" ted says, chuckling and shaking his head.

"sounds like a loser" he pauses. "but those sharks are good fuckhead." bill replies, completely oblivious somehow.

ted looks at him, exasperated.

"what?"

"what do you mean, what, dude?"

"I mean why are you looking at me like that?"

ted bursts out laughing. "oh my god dude." he hiccups. "dude, you are so dense." he says between fits of laughter

bill just looks at him confused. "what???"

ted just laughs for a while longer, until he finally calms down.

"bill dude, I was talking about you"

"oh" bill just says. his heart speeds up and he flushes. " _Oh._ "

"yeah."

"should we like, kiss or something?"

ted giggles. "I mean, if that's what you want"

bill smiles and leans in a little. "is it what you want?"

"oh my god!" he bursts out laughing. "shut up dude and just kiss me."

bill smiles wider and leans in to kiss him.

its not quite like how the movies show, especially because he isn't some hero kissing a girl he saved or something. there's no fireworks, no cheesy music swell, no passionate face grabbing. its actually just a mediocre kiss, but it's so, so so so special to him because its ted. fuck. he's kissing ted. the kiss lasts for almost no time at all, just enough to be more then a peck and enough to get his point across. ted buries his head in bills neck and laughs. bill laces his hands through ted's brown hair, and gently holds him close to him. his heart is racing so much it almost hurts, but he doesn't care. he got to fucking kiss ted.

after holding each other for long enough that they should probably be worried about others seeing them, ted pulls back and his smile falls.

"bill dude, we can't tell anyone. what if my dad finds out?"

bill frowns and just says "he won't"

bill doesn't know that, and the fact is that if anybody finds out they'll be ruined. he still desperately wants to be with ted and do what they just did over and over again though, and he asks "ted, we can just keep it secret, right?"

ted nods, worry still painting his face. bill just says "cmon dude, lets go hang out at mine."

ted watched bill stand up and sweep the food that ted had gotten earlier into the plastic bag the cashier gave him. he smiles down at ted, and ted stands up to follow him.

"yeah, lets."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this sucks shit


End file.
